En el Nombre del Padre
by Helena Grand
Summary: Una noche a solas es lo que basta para encontrar que el deseo encuentra en la mas ínfima posibilidad un motivo para cumplir incluso las fantasías más oscuras y perversas...
1. La Odio

Dedicado para mis queridas Locas… y aunque no lo confirmo, tampoco niego que esta historia a alborotado muchas hormonas, así que deslindando responsabilidades aclaro que "No me hago responsable por las repercusiones que pueda tener leer esta historia." Además cabe aclarar que los personajes NO son míos y todos los derechos pertenecen a JK, solo la trama me pertenece.

Pero sin duda espero que la disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla ;)

En el Nombre del Padre -

"…La odio… pero cuanto más la odio, más la deseo… la detesto con todas mis fuerza por lo que es, por lo que representa… pero en mis insanos sentimientos entre más la aborrezco, más quiero poseerla… someterla… perderme en ella... deseo follarla hasta cansarme y empezar de nuevo hasta que grite afónica, que suplique, que llore, que chille y se revuelque mientras entro en ella... quiere escucharla decir mi nombre mientras la mancillo, tirando de sus indómitos cabellos castaños que tanto me repugnan, mientras dejo la marca de mi mano en la piel de sus nalgas, hasta que la piel le escosa y le arda como el mismísimo infierno."

La mira en el jardín, desde la ventana de su despacho, con ese vestido veraniego, de un blanco impoluto sin tirantes, con esos rizos cayendo por su espalda descubierta, sonriendo, caminando segura como si mereciera estar en ese lugar, como si no fuera una impura en la mansión de una de las mejores familia.

Aprieta la copa tan fuerte como sus dientes, bebiendo de un solo trago el ambarino liquido que le quema la garganta. Se sirve otra copa maldiciéndose por no poder dejar de verla, de admirar sus formas cubiertas por la tela del vestido. No sabe que es lo que le llama, mas lo único cierto es que no puede quitársela del pensamiento. Ha visto cuerpos mejores, de curvas mas pronunciadas, cinturas mas estrechas, pechos generosos, piernas largas y bien formadas, pero por todos los diablos ninguna es como ella.

Están tomando el té en el jardín, Narcisa, Draco y ella, por supuesto que él se ha negado a acompañarlos alegando que no tolera compartir el mismo espacio. Pero miente, hace mucho que la evita.

"... Quiero dominara, someterla… quiero ser yo, solo yo quien pueda doblegarla... hacer que se trague su orgullo y sus sabiondas palabras... quitarle esa mirada altanera de sus brillantes ojos… volverla dócil y sumisa…

El viento juega con sus rizos, despeinándola más, si eso es posible, se ve salvaje nada que ver con la intachable apariencia de Narcisa. Su estomago se retuerce cuando ve como Draco toma su mano entre las suyas, depositando un beso en ella, antes de disculparse y dejarlas un momento solas.

Aun a la distancia puede notar su nerviosismo, la ve torturar su labio inferior con sus dientes, mientras estruja sus manos bajo la mesa. Sonríe tímida e intenta platicar con su acompañantes, pero esta la mira indiferente, sonríe arrogante y también se disculpa dejándola sola. La observa suspirar y poco después se levanta para admirar los hermosos jardines.

"... Quiero tomarla sin permiso, cogerla de las caderas y hundirme tan dentro que le duela, para dejarle huella... para que no se olvide que nadie podrá jamás llenarla como yo...

Camina sola, sumida en sus pensamientos, distraída, con ese semblante tan lleno de paz que la caracteriza. La odia mas por que la admira y aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta, ni lo admitirá ante nadie, reconoce que es valiente y le jode que teniendo el origen que tiene sea tan talentosa e inteligente. El viento sopla con mas fuerza levantando la falda del vestido, dejando al descubierto las finas bragas blancas que cubren su intimidad. Se excita de solo verla y apresura otro trago intentando calmar sus deseos, sus manos tiemblan ante un recuerdo.

"... No olvido, no puede olvidarme de esa tarde cuando los encontré follando en el escritorio de mi despacho... pensaban que estaban solos, estúpidos… escuche ruidos y al investiga encontré la puerta entre abierta, di un solo paso que me permitió ver lo que ocurría… me encontré paralizado en el umbral de la puerta… aferrando con fuerza la empuñadura de mi bastón… tengo fresco el recuerdo de esa imagen… tendida boca abajo sobre el escritorio… tenía los ojos brillantes… sus mejillas arreboladas… mordiendo con fuerza sus labios… gimiendo como una animal en celo… con la melena alborotada meciéndose en cada arremetida… sus pechos redondos y su abdomen desnudo descansaba sobre la madera pulida…solo llevaba una falda que estaba subida hasta por arriba de las cadera y mi hijo, Draco tomándola desde atrás...

Baja tan rápido como puede la falda de su vestido, mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie la allá visto. Sus mejillas se han encendido por vergüenza y nerviosa vuelve a torturar su labio con los dientes. Mira hacia la mansión y alcanza a ver una sombra moverse en la ventana del despacho.

Se maldice por esconderse como un chiquillo tras la cortina de la ventana, mas no se siente con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su mirada. Esta excitado, tanto que duele su erección dentro del pantalón.

"... No puedo olvidar esa imagen de ella gimiendo, su rostro lleno de placer... no estoy seguro pero casi podría jurar que antes de que me retirara en silencio, ella se dio cuenta de que los observados, estoy casi convencido de que me miro directo a los ojos...

Desde entonces la desea, por todos los infiernos que la desea y la odia por ello, pues es su culpa, solo su culpa que de solo verla se ponga duro y tenga que tocarse pensando en ella para desfogarse, para encontrar un poco de paz en sus tormentos. Pero todo es inútil, nada puede complacerle. No recuerda cuantas noches a tomada a Narcisa, pensando en ella.

A veces tiene suerte y después de un par de copas logra aturdirse lo suficiente para pensar que es ella, que son sus piernas las que abre para que cobije su miembro, que es su voz la que grita que no se detenga, la que susurra su nombre entre gemidos de placer. Mas todo pasa y cuando abre los ojos no encuentra esa piel bronceada, ni ese rostro angelical casi inocente, no son sus labios rojos los que a besado, ni su cuerpo el que a poseído y se siente frustrado, furioso con ella y consigo mismo por ser tan patético para deseas así a una impura.

No recuerda cuantas noches a buscado otras mujeres para saciar sus fantasías, putas, mujerzuelas, acompañantes finas. Mas ninguna ha despertado lo que ella, nadie es suficiente, nadie se compara con su seguridad inteligente, con su altanería exasperarte, con su personalidad atrayente, con ese rostro de apariencia inocente y fuego en los ojos, nadie huele como ella tan dulce y excitante al mismo tiempo. Porque él sabe que Draco no se conformaría con nimiedades, que el apuesta por todo, por lo mejor y ella es lo mejor.

"... Hace que la desee con mas ahincó, que no me importe que sea la prometida de mi hijo... logra que me llene de celos y de rabia porque Draco puede tenerla y yo no...

Mas todo pasa, el destino tiene sus propios planes y la fuerza del deseo puede encontrar salida, en el momento menos esperado. Una oportunidad puede nacer de los imprevistos y quien menos imaginas puede ponerte en charola de plata la razón de tus deseos desatados.

Poco o nada participo Hermione de los preparativos de su propia boda, se dejo llevar por complacer a Draco y para no tener mayores desavenencias con su suegra. Fue excluida de manera sutil en las elecciones de vino, del banquete, de las flores o la música. Se convirtió en una espectadora que vio tras bambalinas como todo iba tomando forma ante sus ojos. Era feliz sin duda, mas se sentía fuera de su elemento, como si algo le faltara a su vida.

Una noche, una noche a solas es lo que basta para encontrar que el deseo encuentra en la mas ínfima posibilidad un motivo para cumplir incluso las fantasías más oscuras y perversas...

Confianza excesiva en su padre, quizás pecando de ingenuo, Draco no ha visto las miradas voraces que lanza su padre a su prometida. No ha detectado el hambre predatoria que consume el gris en los ojos de su padre, volviéndolos tormentosos, dilatando sus pupilas. Cree que la detesta como siempre sin sospechar siquiera que sus motivos son ya muy distintos.

Falta poco para el gran día y ultimando los detalles Narcisa y Draco harán un corto viaje para finiquitar los últimos detalles. El destino ha hecho posible que en aquella enorme mansión solo este Lucius y Hermione...

Trata por todos los medios contenerse, pero parece imposible aplacar sus deseos y evitar buscarla, el pantalón le incomoda, se ha puesto de nuevo duro de pensar en ella, siempre en ella. Frustrado toma una botella de su mejor whiskey y una copa, con intención de embrutecerse con el licor y no cometer una estupidez, pues a pesar de todo aun le queda un poco de cordura.

Cierra de un portazo la habitación, se pasea de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, acaricia el bulto de su pantalón, pensando en su cercanía, en que esta sola y que no seria muy difícil seducirla –o quizás si- pero no importa pues no debe siquiera intentarlo.

Se aferra a todo pensando en su casta, en su sangre pura, en lo aberrante de desear poseer una impura, que encima de todo es la prometida de su único hijo, su futura nuera. Bebe copa tas copa intentando vanamente calmarse, aplacar el ardor de sus venas y esa jodida erección que lo está matando.

Olvida cuantas copas ha bebido, cuando el licor comienza a surtir efecto, mas su erección se mantiene firme, apretándose en su pantalón, clamando por salir y ser satisfecha. Impotente y rabioso toma un último trago con el que vacia su copa y se deja caer en la cama, sabiendo que no le queda más remedio para bajar el bulto de sus pantalones, estando tan ebrio como para salir a buscar un par de piernas para saciarse sus instintos.

Acomoda su espalda en los esponjados almohadones, con la camisa ya desabrochada y el pecho descubierto, baja el cierre y libera de la ropa interior su erección, jadea tomando su pene erecto con su mano, acariciando primero suave de arriba abajo, cierra los ojos y apenas lo hace piensa en ella, en sus labios, lo que sería sentir su cálida boca tomando el lugar de su mano, se estremece y aprieta con más fuerza, con la imagen de Hermione danzando en su mente, ella lamiendo su pene, llenándose de él, una oleada de calor lo estremece y gime con fuerza, mientras mueve su mano con más rapidez y aprieta.

La desea como siempre o quizás como nunca, aturdido por el licor y la intensidad de sus deseos no escucha que la puerta se ha abierto y alguien entra. Está a punto de liberarse cuando una mano toma la suya y lo detiene. A pesar de las penumbras de la habitación puede ver al intruso, quiere decir algo pero las palabras no llegan a salir de su garganta.

"… Una mano me detiene mientras me masturbo y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con ella, mis deseos materializados en sus ojos, en su cuerpo cubierto por una ligera bata de baño… debo está soñando… alucinando… he perdido por completo la razón que estoy enloquecido y tan perdido que creo que esta Granger frente a mi… pero parece tan real, tan nítida, que incluso dudo y estiro mi mano para tocarla cuando la ligera bata que viste se resbala por su hombros mostrándose exquisitamente desnuda."

Traga en seco... duro...alucinado... más duro que antes, no puede créelo... tienen los labios entre abiertos, las pupilas completamente dilatadas y los bellos de la piel erizados por la electricidad que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

"… La veo sonreír inocente, pero parece que esa sonrisa no encaja con su desnudez, aun dudo que sea real o solo un engaño de mi mente perturbada. Tengo que levantarme para tocarla, para saber que no un mero fantasma."

Estira su mano, alargando sus dedos para acariciar su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su mejilla, toma su barbilla haciendo que levante la mirada y es entonces que la encuentra, que comprueba que es ella, nadie más posee esa mirada, ese brillo inteligente o el seductor color del caramelo liquido. En lo profundo de sus ojos encuentra todo lo que detesta, pero también todo lo que busca, por que los ve arder valientes sobreponiéndose al miedo, salvajes e indomables aun en su timidez.

Es entonces que todo se desata, como un volcán haciendo erupción después de tiempo de encontrarse contenido. Ya no es sangre lo que corre por sus venas es lava ardiente. Y se vuelve feroz y urgente por tocarla.

El no perdona, no es misericordioso y esta sediento... ardiente como el infierno...

"... Veo su desnudez a la pálida luz de la luna que entra por la ventana... hermosa como una Venus, sus cabellos castaños húmedos... huele a dulce y a jabón... su piel húmeda, perlada de gotas de agua... recién bañada es un bocado aun más exquisito... la ligera bata a quedado en el piso y me deja admirar las curvas de su cuerpo, sus voluptuosas formas… se me hace agua la boca por probar esa piel, besar y lamber cada peca de sus hombros y esos pechos de pezones rosas que se yerguen excitados."

El arrasa tomándola, estrujándola entre sus brazos, confirmando que no alucina. La toma con desesperación invadiendo su boca, robando su aliento, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, para sentir su calor, gozando como tiembla entre sus brazos.

No hay palabras dulces, ni promesas, no hay tiempo para nada que no sea el calor que lo esta consumiendo, nada es suficiente quiere beberla por completo. Besa lujurioso esos labios rojos que tanto a deseado, hunde su lengua hasta dejarla y quedarse sin aliento y aun entonces no tiene suficiente y muerde sus labios con violencia antes de besarla de nuevo como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Mas nada basta le urge entrar en ella, pero a esperado tanto que quiere degustarla, probarla como el mejor vino antes de beberla de un solo trago.

"...Quizás solo sueño, tal vez imagino, mas a esas alturas ya nada me importa, asi sea un sueño es mía, mía al fin."

Mas no es blando, el es contundente y a soñado tanto con darle tan duro hasta que grite su nombre y eso hará... por Merlín que eso hará.

Violento la lanza a la cama, poniéndola a gatas en el borde de la cama, entra de un solo golpe, es gloria y es el infierno porque esta punto de estallar de solo esta tan dentro de ella.

Ella grita cuando entra, es tan grande... no tiene piedad se hunde una y otra vez... entierra sus dedos en la carne de sus nalga, marcándola... por fin es suya, tan suya que quiere dejar su marca, que nunca pueda olvidarlo.

Se siente al borde, pero aguanta aun no tiene suficiente y sale despacio, conteniendo el aliento, apretando los dientes y vuelve a entrar fuerte haciendo que ella tenga que sostenerse apretando la colcha entre sus manos

-¡MAS!- Ella grita suplicando y el impacta su mano con fuerza en sus nalgas antes de entrar tan dentro que Hermione se siente perdida, mas no la deja llegar, se sale cuando se empieza a formar su orgasmo.

Quiere que grite que sufra lo que él ha sufrido con la espera, la tiende de espalda levantando sus piernas, las coloca sobre sus hombros y desde esta posición la penetra de nuevo... sus pechos bailan y se agitan con cada movimiento... ella gime con fuerza y su rostro enrojecido se contrae de placer.

"... Esta tan cerca, siento como se contraen sus entrañas… me detengo… la quiero suplicando… la quiero sufriendo…la quiero a mis pies chillando de deseo… Estoy también tan cerca, rasgando mi propio orgasmo… pero no quiero… me niego a que sea tan rápido… tengo tanto en mente."

Entonces un chispazo y la recuerda sobre el escritorio mientras Draco la cogía desde atrás. Eso basta para llenarse de rabia... de celos... quiere que pague.

Sale de ella de manera abrupta haciendo que el frio y la ausencia le estremezcan. Lo mira suplicante mas no dice nada, se muerde los labios ocultando su frustración, estaba tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca de nuevo y ahora nada, sabes que la castiga, que la manipula, pero no le importa, ahora solo quiere tenerle, no desea pensar en nada más que en sentirlo de nuevo.

La toma de la mano y tira de ella para levantarla, se deja llevar al enorme cuarto de baño. Se paran frente al espejo con el a su espalda y se miran directo a los ojos atreves de la imagen que proyecta el cristal, sin palabras puede leer en su rostro que está furioso, colérico, sus ojos son tormenta y sus labios en una línea recta se curvan en una sonrisa que puede dar miedo, pero que en ella tiene un efecto distinto, un calambre de ansiedad se cierne sobre ella y lo quiere dentro de nuevo, lo necesita con urgencia.

La inclina sobre la loza del lavamanos para que apoye su cuerpo, la mira por el espejo y ve el deseo en sus ojos castaños... quiere que lo mire mientras la toma... quiere que desee que no alla otro que no sea el... que entienda que nadie ni Draco se le compara.

Le abre las piernas, haciendo que jadee, no es necesario pero la prepara para lo que viene. Esta demasiado húmeda. Aun así quiere alargar el momento, mete sus dedos acariciando su intimidad y ella cierra los ojos ante la deliciosa invasión.

-¡MIRAME!- Le exige, ella abre los ojos obediente, viendo su imagen en el espejo. Mejillas enrojecidas, cabellos despeinados, labios tan rojos e hinchados que parece que están a punto de sangrar.

"…¡Joder! Que es tan sensual tenerla asi que estoy a nada de venirme… pero no puedo... no quiero… aprieto los dientes intentando despejarme, pero es tan difícil, tan endemoniadamente difícil… comienzo a imprimir ritmo al movimiento de mis dedos, entrando y saliendo de su húmeda vagina… gime con los labios entre abiertos empañando con su aliento el espejo… me mira con hambre, es un reflejo de mi propio deseo, comparte mi misma necesidad… sus ojos son fuego… son llamas ardiendo… y es tan intensa… tan cálida que me estoy perdiendo…

Lucius se ve imponente, aunque quisiera Hermione no puede apartar la vista de tal espécimen. La edad le sienta bien, su torso desnudo es soberbio como esculpido en el mármol duro, pálido y firme, brillante por el sudor, su rostro crispado por la rabia es intimidante, pero por Merlín que nunca había vista algo tan excitante. Draco a su lado aun parece un jovenzuelo inexperto.

Sin dejar de hacer magia con sus dedos, con su mano libre enreda el largo cabello castaño hasta su antebrazo, afianzándose. Saca sus dedos haciéndola gritar de nuevo por la ausencia de esa mano talentosa. La acomoda abriendo más sus piernas, jalando un poco su cabello, acaricia sus nalgas enrojecidas, antes de azotarla de nuevo con la mano abierta con tal fuerza que dejo la marca de su mano... Hermione se estremece y grita con fuerza, le duele, pero es un dolor placentero... un dolor que la hace mojarse más y desear que siga.

La mira a los ojos aun con rabia, con esa intimidante sonrisa bailando en sus labios amenazante, pasa suavemente la mano sobre la marca rojo, se siente su piel caliente por el golpe, sonríe mas acariciando casi con ternura para después levantar la mano y azotarla de nuevo.

Grita y aprieta los dientes, quiere llorar, aunque no sabe bien si es por dolor o por el deseo que la esta consumiendo. Mas no se amedranta le sostiene la mirada ahora con altanería para hacerle saber que no le teme. Un nuevo golpe y siente que casi llega al orgasmo por la tención que el dolor le provoca y es algo que jamás había experimentado y que la esta enloqueciendo por completo.

De nuevo una caricia y cuando piensa que la azotara de nuevo con la palma abierta escucha su voz cavernosa y enronquecida por el deseo.

-Por tu bien, no dejes de mirarme. –Le advierte.

Sin previo aviso tira de sus cabellos con una mano y entierra lo dedos de la otra en sus caderas y entra con fuerza... Por Merlín que Hermione se siente tan llena como nunca y quisiera cerrar los ojos para abandonarse a lo que siente... dolor y placer... es atroz, desmedido, lujurioso y obsceno, pero no puede dejar de mirarle.

Como podría siquiera parpadear, cuando lo ve viril, con sus ojos grises llameando brillantes, su piel blanca perlada de sudor y cada musculo contrayéndose en cada embestida.

No tiene piedad... ni calma… ni descanso… sigue entrando con fuerzas renovadas, dispuesto a tatuarle las entrañas... Grita, gime y se retuerce... Hermione llega al orgasmo sin poder dejar de mirarle... más aun entonces no se detiene, todavía Lucius no tiene suficiente...

Son sus celos y su rabia lo que lo llevan lejos... quizás su vanidad de demostrarle a ella que no hay nadie mejor que el.

"... Ella a colocado ambas manos en el espejo, viéndome a los ojos... desnuda... sudorosa... con los pechos rebotando... ¿Cómo no deséala? Con esa imagen tan contradictoria… con ese rostro de niña buena y esos ojos llenos de fuego… Mis ojos se anclan disfrutando de la vista, degustando la piel de su espalda… mordiendo sus hombros… saboreando cada parte de ella, mientras la tengo así… cogiéndola duro… la miro y al verla, quiero gravar a fuego en mi mente… ese cuerpo esbelto, esa piel lozana ya roja... el bello encrespado de su pubis... sus pecas… su rosto… sus piernas largas y torneadas"

La ha sometido por fin a sus caprichos... lo sabe... y solo entonces, se permite llegar en un último golpe, en una salvaje envestida, hundiéndose tanto como puede... derramándose en ella, para marcarla como suya de una manera primitiva.

-Sangre sucia. -Susurra casi con dulzura. -Eres mía- -Concluye decidido cobijándola con sus brazos.

Todo acaba... y sin duda parece que todo está a penas empezando.

Pasan un par de meses, no hay boda, nadie sabe exactamente porque la novia lo ha cancelado todo sin dar explicaciones. Aunque el mayor escándalo sin duda es el divorcio en trámite de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

En la casa veraniega en la que vive actualmente Lucius, en la habitación principal que a sido insonorizado un hombre rubio de pelo largo, tiene en sus rodillas a una castaña que gime y suplica mientras acaricia sus nalgas para después azotarlas con la palma de su mano.

Fin

Dedicado para mis queridas Locas… y aunque no lo confirmo tampoco niego que esta historia a alborotado muchas hormonas, asi que deslindando responsabilidades aclaro que "No me hago responsable por las repercusiones que pueda tener leer esta historia."

Pero sin duda espero que la disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla ;)


	2. No he tenido suficiente

_Dedicado a mis Locas preferidas, muy en especial a la responsable de que mis musas se amotinen y hagan lo que quieran, a ti Daniela con todo cariño ;)_

-2-

No tengo suficiente

Huele a perfume francés, mezclado con tabaco y sexo. Huele a amores perdidos y viejos vicios que nunca cambiaran cuando se es demasiado orgulloso para transformar toda una vida por las debilidades de un joven amor.

Piel blanca nívea, suave como terciopelo, perfecta en cada sinuosa curva y en cada recoveco. Una sonrisa incitante bailando en sus labios como una promesa, una invitación a probarla, todo vestuario que lleva sobre el cuerpo es el arropo de su desnudez; ese cabello liso, largo y negro como la noche; y zapatillas de tacones altos y finos.

Sus ojos azules bajo espesas pestañas negras brillan como el mar profundo, enigmático y lleno de misterios. Hay una tormenta reflejada en sus pupilas, un deseo que busca consumarse. Se mueve glacial y felina como una pantera acechando a su víctima; una presa que no intenta huir, que por lo contrario espera, quito en las penumbras con un cigarrillo a medio consumir entre sus labios entre bocanadas de humo lánguido que se eleva en formas confusas.

El aroma de su fino perfume francés flota en la habitación iluminada a media luz, intoxicando los sentidos, fluyendo y confundiese con sus propias feromonas que grita "Tómame" con una nota amarga de tabaco.

Música tenue de acordes deliciosos suena al fondo, marcando ese vaivén que agita sus caderas mientras camina como si flotara sobre ese piso de madera pulida, hacia el diván donde su amante la espera sin prisas. Siendo conocedor sabe que todo requiere tiempo, incluso las bajas pasiones.

Los altos tacones de aguja hacen tensar los músculos de sus pantorrillas y sus muslos, logrando que su trasero se eleve respingón y firme. Se desliza sin perder de vista que su acompañante también lleva su traje de Adán, como ella el de Eva. Pasa la punta de su lengua por sus labios saboreándose lo que está a punto de comerse.

Recostado cual largo es sobre el cómodo diván, la espera con su mirada mercurio puesta en ella; una última calada al cigarrillo y apaga la colilla en el cenicero, sin dejar de degustar la imagen que tiene delante.

La blancura de su piel contrasta con la oscuridad de sus cabellos, que se mesen suaves en sus hombros y sobre sus pechos de pezones rozados; ese bello oscuro, ensortijado de su pubis resulta hipnótico como el movimiento de sus caderas y esa cintura estrecha; largas piernas de músculos tensos invitan a ser acariciadas no solo con la mirada.

Cual Dios griego, él espera. Con una erección levantando su espíritu, esperando tranquilo, con el rostro impávido y sin emocione alguna, mas sus ojos grises son el preludio de lo que está por venir.

Como gata en celo se cierne sobre él, lambiendo sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí con su lengua. Acaricia sus piernas hasta sus muslos, deteniéndose solo para mirarlo a los ojos mientras sus manos toman su pene y su boca se abre para darle cobijo hasta su garganta.

Gime con los dientes apretados, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por un instante dejándose llenar por el éxtasis de esa boca experta que lame, chupa y se enrosca en su falo erecto.

La puerta se abre sin hacer ruido, no es necesario abrirla para saber que pasa dentro, sin embargo, necesita verlo por sus propios ojos, un mal necesario para aceptar de una buena vez la realidad.

No dice nada, solo observa en las penumbras que envuelven la habitación y se obliga a dar un paso para cruzar el umbral, después uno a uno, pequeños pasos hasta estar a poco más de un metro de los amantes que están tan concentrados en los placeres que no le prestan atención alguna.

Lucius con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados disfruta como esa puta fina le da placer con la boca. No espera al levantar los parpados encontrarse con unos par de orbes caramelo mirarlo sin emoción alguna.

No hay reproches, ni gritos, ni reclamos, no hay ningún signo de rabia o resentimiento, solo lo mira como si comprendiera los enigmas más grandes que lleva su alma y se siente vulnerable ante sus ojos, diminuto, como nunca se sintió alguien de su casta.

Congelado ante lo inverosímil de la situación, se queda mudo, como de roca y granito, helado ante una mirada que no transluce nada de lo que esperaba. Solo lo mira con una sonrisa que no sabe descifrar.

La mujer del perfume francés se detiene y levanta el rostro asustada por la intromisión limpiándose los labios con el dorso de su mano, mas sus dudas no duran mucho bajo la orden firme de una voz cavernosa y segura. –No te detengas. –Le dice posando la mano en su cabeza para reconvenirla a que siga en su tarea de chupar y lamer su pene.

Aun entonces no pierde los modos, ni cambia su sereno semblante. Corta la poca distancia que les separa y se sienta en la orilla del diván, ignorando los sonidos sonoros de una golosa boca succionando con ritmo.

Se inclina sobre Lucius y besa sus labios. En un beso corto y efímero, apenas un roce de labios, pero esta puesto en él, la carga de lo irremediable, ambos lo saben. Pero a él le jode que le afecte, porque es orgulloso y quiere herirla aunque eso lo haga sentir aun más despreciable.

Cuando intenta retirarse lo impide tomándola con excesiva fuerza por la nuca, enredado sus dedos en las finas hebras color chocolate. La mira con odio, tratándole de mostrar todo su desprecio. -¡Móntame! –Ordena y la mujer de cabellos negros es obediente, no pregunta, no cuestiona solo hace lo que le piden, está acostumbrada a cumplir los mas ínfimos caprichos, un tercero no cambia demasiado el panorama, por lo contraria a ella le gusta jugar un poco, por eso sonríe antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Se empala en un solo movimiento y gime porque Lucius es enorme, tanto que se siente llena y le lleva unos segundos acostumbrarse, mas apenas lo hace comienza a moverse con maestría, como la mejor meretriz cara.

Con una mano guía el movimiento de caderas de la puta y con la otra sujeta como garra la nuca de Hermione mientras la besa salvaje, haciendo el mayor daño, mordiendo sus labios al punto de sangrarlos y hundiendo su lengua tan dentro y de manera tan despiadada que gime de dolor.

Grita colérico de dolor cuando la castaña muerde su lengua con fuerza para liberarse. Tira de su indómito cabello vengativo, la mira con furia y rabia en los ojos. No la suelta y no puede dejar de mirarla con los ojos brillantes negándose a llorar y un hilito de sangre escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, no sabe a ciencia cierta –Tampoco le importa- de quien es la sangre, mas el sabor metálico inunda sus papila gustativas

"…La odio… la deseo… la detesto con todas mis fuerza por hacerme débil… por desearla tanto que no me importo traicionar a mi propio hijo… quería tenerla, saciarme y después eliminarla de mi vida como a tantas otras…quería someterla, humillarla, follarla hasta cansarme y después olvidarme de su insufrible existencia… y eso are, por Merlín que eso are… la olvidare pues no es nadie y no es nada…"

La mira a los ojos y encuentra una sutil sombra de resentimiento, tira de sus cabellos y vuelve a besarla no con la misma bestialidad, mas si con fuerza renovada, explora su boca con ansias que no sabe explicar o razones que no quiere admitir. Siente las uñas enterrarse en la piel de sus hombros y su pecho, y no le importa, nada le importa ya en ese momento; la sigue besando como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras en su aturdida mente los gemidos de la mujer que galopa en su falo se cuelan en sus oídos.

Agita sus caderas arriba y abajo, con un ritmo constante, fuerte, arduo y lujurioso que le marca la grande mano de ese hombre que sabe muy bien lo que hace y que trepa de su cadera por su cintura hasta sus pechos que se mueven y rebotan en cada arremetida.

Deja de besarla apartándola de un tirón, sin soltar por completo y la hace que vea como se coge a esa joven de cabellos negros, la hace ver como acaricia sus senos con habilidad con una sola mano, pellizcando sus pezones haciéndola gritar de placer.

Hermione la ve perderse en el placer, gemir cada vez con más fuerza. Lo ve apretar los dientes y como se tensa cada uno de sus músculos cuando llega al orgasmo. Lo ve como siempre hermoso e imponente y como siempre a sentido, sabe que no le pertenece, que nunca ha sido suyo realmente.

Cuando la nebulosa que aturde los sentidos de Lucius se despeja un poco y aun sintiendo lo espasmos rezagados de su miembro, la suelta, liberando sus cabellos, dejándolo ir de sus garras.

Decidida se levanta, tratando de ocultar el temblor que sacude cada fibra de su cuerpo, no dice nada, no tiene nada que agregar -y aunque lo tuviera- teme que le falle la voz si lo intentara. Se obliga a no llorar, apelando a toda la dignidad que le queda y reuniendo todo el amor que siente por él, se dirige a la puerta.

Lo ve una última vez desde la puerta mientras lentamente la cierra. Sigue recostado sobre el diván con el cuerpo sudoroso aun templado por los últimos restos de un placer concluido y por cobija el cuerpo desnudo de una piruja fina.

Huele a perfume francés, mezclado con tabaco y sexo. Huele a amores perdidos y viejos vicios que nunca cambiaran cuando se es demasiado orgulloso para transformar toda una vida por las debilidades de un joven amor.

Cuando escucha cerrar la puerta, sabe que la ha perdido. Siempre supo que era cuestión de tiempo, ella es demasiado buena y el está demasiado podrido.

Se mentiría a si misma si no admitiera lo mucho que le duele ese adiós que se dijeron sin palabras, a pesar de sabe el desenlace desde el mismo momento de comenzar. Pero también mentiría si dijera que se arrepiente de algún modo por sus decisiones.

Salió de esa casa veraniega tranquila, estaba segura que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, volvería hacer las cosas de la misma manera sin saltarse nada, ni siquiera ese último encuentro que dejo en su boca el sabor de un adiós combinado con la sangre se sus propios labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La cama estaba revuelta y entre las sabanas una mujer dormía plácidamente, sus formas podían adivinarse bajo esa delgada colcha que apenas cubría parte de su anatomía. Recostada boca abajo, su cabello castaño estaba esparcido sobre la almohada.

Se encontraba abierta la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. No era una noche especialmente fria, pero sin duda el aire se sentía helado a esas alturas, sin embargo, parecía que la temperatura era el menor de sus problemas y por tanto no importaba que se encontrara completamente desnudo. A la luz de la luna su piel pálida parecía brillar a la par de sus ojos grises.

Paso sus dedos por su cabello revuelto, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo en una bocanada que salió lentamente de entre sus labios. Siempre había considerado de mal gusto fumar, de hecho detestaba cuando lo hacía su padre, pero de alguna manera resultaba tranquilizante la nicotina en su sistema y eso lo hacía tolerable.

Iba por el tercer cigarrillo, llevaba ya bastante tiempo afuera intentando despejarse, buscando vanamente que sus pensamientos no se encaminaran hacia rumbos pedregosos y lúgubres que solo lograban deprimirle.

Tenía una larga lista de cosas que quería borrar de su memoria, la mayoría sucesos desagradable respecto a la última guerra, todas esas cosas que tuvo que hacer para mantenerse con vida y que todavía le provocaban pesadillas algunas noches.

Lamentaba muchas cosas de su pasado, sin duda no había tomado buenas decisiones, pero lo que en ese instante quería borrar no eran precisamente recuerdos desagradables, por lo contrario, quizás era lo único bueno que lo mantuvo cuerdo en sus peores momentos posteriores a la guerra, Hermione.

Le gustaba pensar que después de todo, la vida no era una mierda, que había algo rescatable de toda la porquería en la que estaba sumergido.

No podía decir que creyera en la suerte, pues siempre había pensado que era un pretexto estúpido al que se aferran los ignorantes y estúpidos para creer que sus vidas estuvieran regidas por algo tan voluble y efímero, pero cuando se encontró de nuevo con ella en un contexto diferente del colegio y ya libre del yugo de sus ideas retrogradas y las presiones familiares, tuvo que reconocer que fue un golpe de suerte.

Jamás nadie hubiera imaginado que personas tan diferentes pudieran entenderse tan bien, mucho menos después de los precedentes, los prejuicios y toda esa mierda de la sangre, las castas y la jodida guerra.

Siendo franco no la amaba, no creía en esa cursilerías, ni tenía razones nobles o decentes cuando se acerco a ella, era tan simple como que Granger con los años se había puesto bastante aceptable y era encamable, solo eso, un buen par de piernas que podían abrirse para cogerla hasta saciar sus instintos y después pasar a la siguiente.

Seducirla fue un gran reto, hay que reconocer que Hermione no era como las demás, rompía el molde y todo estereotipo de las chicas con la que hasta la fecha se había acostado. Y eso ya es mucho decir en su caso, pues las había probado de todos los sabores y de todos los estilos –por decirlo de alguna manera- porque si alguien conocía de féminas era precisamente él.

Tenerla en su cama le permitió descubrir que las apariencia a veces engaña, ya que en apariencia Hermione era una persona retraída y tímida, pero en la intimidad era sumamente sensual y apasionada.

Recordar sus encuentros le hacían hervir la sangre de nuevo y lograba que no sintiera el frio que estaba intensificando mientras entraba la madrugada.

Eran tan perfectos juntos que sin proponérselo habia llegado a quererla, si no fuera tan orgullos diría que ya la amaba, pero el no es el tipo de personas que hablan del amor, porque simplemente dicen que no creen que esa tontería exista.

Hacía ya un año de que rompieron su compromiso y no podía olvidarla, ni entender las razones por las que Hermione decidió no casarse. Y por más que quería borrarla de su vida no podía. Justo ahora una mujer dormía en su cama, de la cual no conocía ni su nombre y a quien invito a su departamento solo porque tenía el jodido pelo del mismo color y la nariz llena de pecas como ella.

Despechado por sus recuerdo entro de nuevo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta del balcón con demaciada fuerza, haciendo que su acompañante se despertara sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –Fue la simple respuesta antes de tirar de sus piernas para acomodarla y entrar en ella con fuerza haciéndola gritar entre la sorpresa y el éxtasis.

Quería desconectar su cabeza y quitar cada imagen que tenia de ella, pero no podía. Con un demonio que no podía y eso lo enervaba, lo hacía sentir enfermo y débil.

Si fueras tu… pagarías por tu insolencia… –Pensó mientras aceleraba sus envestidas, haciendo que elevara mas la caderas para entrar mas dentro. Mas fue un pensamiento equivocado con una frase que invoco una tormenta en su interior.

Si fueras tu… Susurro entre dientes y su amante ni siquiera alcanzo a entender el significado de las palabras, cuando sintió que la levantaban en voladas y la llevaba hacia la pared más cercana.

Si fueras tu… Pensaba mientras tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cadera y entraba con mayor ahincó… beso sus pechos, succionando sus pezones…

Si fueras tu… Enterró los dedos en sus nalgas, mientras mordía su cuello y la piel de sus hombros… mas no era suficiente… estaba fuera de si… porque sabía que no era ella y eso lo frustraba, porque quería olvidarla… y no sabía si no podía o no quería hacerlo realmente.

Si fueras tu… se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y besaba esa boca lejana, ese recuerdo fresco y abrazaba ese amor que no es amo… y pensando en eso se volvió dulce, pero no menos intenso y devoro su boca, su cuello, sus pechos…

Si fueras tú… Pensó llevándola a la cama y la tendió en el lecho y entonces, solo entonces… fue ella en su corazón, en sus ojos ciegos, sus oídos sordos y sus sentidos enrarecidos…

Fue ella en los recuerdos y las añoranzas… fue ella con la que hacía el amor hasta la madrugada suave y lento, como la música clásica se desliza en cada acorde y se vuelve sublime e irrepetible. La veía fresca en su mente, mordiendo sus labios, acogiendo su virilidad con sus entrañas, abrazada a su cuerpo, susurrando su nombre, suplicando por mas… podía leer en cada gesto el placer que la embargaba.

La veía desnuda con el cabello chorreando de agua mientras estaban en la tina, ella meciéndose sobre el, gimiendo, perdiéndose en un orgasmo delicioso, cálidos y húmedos

Se dejo ir con su rostro y su voz dando un grito de placer.

Por la mañana, solo tenía algo claro, en contra de su orgullo la buscaría, no había tenido suficiente de ella.


	3. Draco, Cambiando el Mundo

-3-

El Mundo Cambia

El mundo cambia en un suspiro, se transforma con el soplo del viento fresco que remueve el olvido; con el calor de una nueva mañana, de la misma manera que se lleva el frio de la lejana noche y trae consigo la promesa de un futuro distante… Cambia el mundo como crecen las flores de los campos verdes y luego se secan y marchitan, antes de empezar de nuevo y seguir cambiando el calor en frio, el frio en viento, el viento en olvido, el olvido en nada.

Hace algún tiempo había creído que el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor mientras que ella seguía igual todos los días, sin importar las maravillas o fenómenos que se obraran a su alrededor ella era la misma, ni más ni menos, exactamente la misma. Pero de eso habían pasado ya un par de años y en aquel entonces no se había topado en su camino con ningún Malfoy, al menos no de manera tan intima.

Durante el día, ya no se cuestionaba mas si había sido incorrecta o inapropiada la relación que había sostenido con Lucius por meses, como tampoco se preguntaba si había sido un error su ruptura con Draco.

Pero por las noches, cuando estaba a solas y parecía que el vacio de su departamento quería engullirla de un solo bocado, las cosas cambiaban. Porque entonces tenía que cargar con el peso de sus fantasmas y con el frió de su cama; era ese momento cuando las dudas le asaltaban para robarle la calma; logrando que su corazón se encogía por la intensidad de sus recuerdos, los deseos y la ausencia de alguien que aplacara el calor de su vientre y el frio de su cuerpo.

Era en la soledad y el frio de la noche que las ausencias calaban más hondo. Cuando se revolvía entre las sabana sin poder dormir, sofocada por el calor intenso de sus recuerdos.

No era que en las noches se arrepintieras de sus actos o sus decisiones, pero sin duda era cuando más resentían las prematuras partidas, era cuando se aferraba a lo que tuvo e inevitablemente la añoranza la asaltaba.

No recordaba cuantas noches, sus nítidos sueños le traían una agitada travesía por sus ayeres, llenándola de anhelos por todas esas noches de pasión hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Entonces la soledad era más avasalladora cuando pensaba en sus besos, en esos labios trazando caminos ardientes sobre su piel, desde su cuello, pasando por el monte de sus senos y las planicies de su vientre antes de perderse entre sus piernas y sentir como se forma su placer en cada movimiento de su húmeda lengua.

Fue en esas tantas noches que descubrió que ella también cambiaba, que no era la misma, que era una mujer completamente distinta. Se sentía deseada y poderosa, yo no se sentía intimidada o tibia, ahora era fuego y estaba segura que si bien todo podía acabar un día, no se arrepentía de nada.

Descubrió en sus brazos un mundo nuevo, lleno de matices, se encontró en el placer del sexo y los vicios del amor. La dejaron volar por vez primera en el vertiginoso cielo y descubrió esa parte de sí misma que no sabía que tenía. Más eso era poco comparado con todo. Porque nada es tan simple como parece, mucho menos tratándose de ella.

Sin duda había sacado en claro algo. Los Malfoy habían marcado su vida de muchas maneras y contrario a lo que la mayoría de las personas pudiera opinar de ellos, era fácil amarlos.

Ni Lucius, ni Draco, creían en el amor, eso lo tenía mas que claro, pero aun cuando negaran la existencia de ese estúpido sentimiento que solo muestra debilidad -según ellos- Ambos demostraban que ella era importante en muchos sentidos y de tantas maneras que no necesitaba de palabras que pudieran tipificar su relación.

Quizás resultaba un poco enfermo pensar que estuvo por el hijo y el padre, pero le gustaba pensar que era el destino –Por mucho que a veces dudara de él- Ella de ningún modo había previsto que se enamoraría de Draco, mucho menos que sería su prometida. Y del mismo modo tampoco planeo que Lucius pudiera confundirla de tal forma que cayó en sus encantos casi sin darse cuenta –casi-

Simplemente las cosas pasaron de esa manera y aunque al principio tubo un golpe de culpa, que la llevo a romper todo compromiso con el menor de los Malfoy, logro superarlo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía todo el derecho de buscar su felicidad, fuera donde fuera. Y se permitió disfrutar su relación con Lucius, sin importar lo pasajera que esta pudiera ser.

No, no se arrepentía, no podía hacerlo después de todo el amor puesto en ello. Porque de alguna manera retorcida les quería y no aceptar sus sentimientos sería tanto como volver a ser la vieja Hermione llena de prejuicios que no puede ver mas allá de su lógicas aplastantes que no tenían cabida para el corazón.

No importaba cuanto Draco negara sus sentimientos, siendo ella una ávida lectora, sabía leer entre líneas, todas esas cosas que no decía en voz alta. Incluso cuando se odiaban en la escuela, por sobre los insultos comprendía que la aversión que sentía por su persona no era otra cosa que celos y admiración mal canalizada.

El contexto había cambiado cuando se volvieron a ver, tuvo entonces la oportunidad de aprender ese lenguaje secreto y viperino, además claro, aprendió de sarcasmo, de doble sentido, de humor negro y bromas pesadas.

Se enamoro de su inteligencia, su sagacidad, incluso de lo venenoso de sus comentarios. Era imposible negar la tención sexual que había entre ambos, cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación, era casi literal, salían chispas de sus cuerpos y se atraían con una fuerza gravitacional invisible pero innegable.

Había pasado varios meses de su rencuentro y aun era una labor casi imposible que no se le cayera la baba de solo verlo, aunque trataba de disimularlo –al menos tratada- pero las cosas tomaron poco a poco un camino distinto a la amistad y se encontró saliendo con él con más frecuencia de la esperada.

Desde un inicio había decidido caminar con pies de plomo con esa nueva amistad que todavía la llenaba de desconfianza, pero con la cotidianidad de los días comprendió que era imposible mantenerse inmune a sus encantos, sin embargo, fue la malicia de un comentario la que le hizo volver sobre sus pasos y permitirse todas esa cosas que se había negado.

Fue un día antes del baile de navidad en el ministerio cuando por azares del destino se encontraba en uno de los cubículos del baño de damas, escuchando con el rostro lleno de indignación una conversación entre sus compañeras de trabajo, que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Espero paciente, con calma que la última palabra fuera pronunciada y que ese par soltara todo su veneno.

No era la primera vez que hablaban de ella, en muchas otras ocasiones había escuchado todo tipo de chismes y rumores hirientes, los temas eran varios, mas últimamente y con sus reciente amistad con Malfoy, lo que estaba a la orden del día eran especulaciones sobre que aria alguien como ella con un hombre como él.

Por mucho que fingiera que no le importaba, en el fondo le dolía. Conocía muy bien sus carencias y sus debilidades, pero eso no les daba derecho a hablar de ella como si no tuviera sentimiento, que fuera inteligente y tuviera intereses muy definidos no era una razón para que todo mundo creyera que no podía sentir o ser como una chica normal.

Furiosa y herida en su amor propio escribió una corta nota que envió de inmediato a Draco Malfoy, donde aceptada de última hora ser su pareja. Sabía que estaba siendo impulsiva y que lo más seguro era que se negaría por la premura de su tardía contestación, pero al menos quizo intentarlo. Para su sorpresa no se negó.

En la noche siguiente ella lo esperaba sentada en la barra, para variar llegaba tarde –acostumbraba hacerlo para molestarla- y para pasar el rato había bebido un par de copas, lo cual fue un error, lo noto cuando giro un poco su rostro y vio que Draco había llegado. Era una delicia para la vista, a penas lo vio su cerebro adquirió la consistencia del pudin de chocolate. Caminaba con seguridad con las manos en los bolsillos, con un elegante traje y una sonrisa que lograría que los polos se derritieran.

Una alarma se prendió en su ofuscado cerebro para avisarle que era momento de correr, si no quería que las cosas se pusieran serias. Pero su lívido amordazo a su sentido común, encerrándolo en lo profundo de su subconsciente. No ayudo en mucho sentir que una mano se posara en la piel expuesta en el escote en su espalda, ni que al girar la mirada predadora la dejara sin aliento.

Lo que paso después fue la suma de muchas cosas, por un lado el encanto magnético que despedía el rubio, por otro los rumores mordaces y mal disimulados de algunos asistentes, pero sin duda, la gota que colmo el vaso, fue la advertencia de su ex novio, de que Malfoy no era una compañía recomendable para alguien tan inocente como ella, que creía que todos era buenos.

Más tardo el pelirrojo en verbalizar sus ideas, que ella en girar dejándolo con un palmo de narices, para tomar el brazo que le ofrecía Draco y encaminarse a la salida, no sin antes tomarse el tiempo de besar a su acompañante delante de los presentes.

Ella ya no era una niña a la que tuvieran que advertirle de los peligros de las malas compañías, ni era una virgen asustadiza a la cual tuvieran que cuidar para no perder su pureza. Estaba harta, cansada de todo y de todos, por una vez en su vida quería desconectarse y ser ella misma.

Los influjos del alcohol le daban una seguridad que realmente no poseía y llegada la hora mientras se imaginaba desnuda sobre una cama ajena se sintió como un joven cervatillo al asecho de un experimentado cazador que la había despojado de sus ropas con la ligereza de un suspiro y la habilidad indiscutible de quien conoce su arte.

Draco sabía bien lo que hacía, era consciente de la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando y como aquel que sabe degustar un buen vino, sabe que se debe de hacerse lentamente, bebiendo a sorbos para paladear el sabor y el cuerpo, las notas dulces o acidas y los aromas a especies.

La besaba sin prisas, pero con el ímpetu de las pasiones contenidas, con un fuego ilusorio que los mantenía a ambos en un estado de desesperación permanente y al mismo tiempo con la fascinación de descubrir sensaciones nuevas en los lugares menos esperados.

La desnudo sin dejar de besarla, primero tentando sobre su ligero vestido de espalda descubierta la suavidad de su piel aterciopelada. Levanto el tupido cabello de rizos definidos que descansaba en su nuca, para desatar el agarre del vestido y lo dejo caer como una suave caricia.

Contemplo con asombro las formas enigmáticas de aquella que siempre tuvo por simple y sin gracia. No pudo más que reprochar su estupidez y esa ceguera crónica que le había dejado sus prejuicios, como para no darse cuenta que era realmente bella.

Frente a sus ojos tenia a la mujer que tanto había detestado en sus años de escuela, un fruto prohibido para alguien como él, un bocado que suponía un triunfo, al principio una manera de joder a sus viejos rivales. Mas se dio cuenta teniéndola al natural que muchas cosas habían cambiado –quizás demasiadas-

Muy atrás se habían quedado los rencores y los resentimientos, podía admirar sus ojos tímidos y limpios, mientras protegía la desnudez de sus pechos con sus brazos cruzados y sus mejillas llenas de un rubor encantador, pues se encontraba ya solo en bragas y zapatillas altas.

-¡Eres hermosa! -Le dijo como una declaración en toda regla, sin notas de sarcasmo, ni burla, solo una llana constatación de los hechos. Había admiración, incluso deleite en sus palabras ya después de asimilada la sorpresa de encontrarse que era mucho más mujer de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Eso le infundió la valentía suficiente para bajar sus brazos a los costados y mirarle como nunca lo había hecho.

El mundo cambia en un suspiro, se transforma con el soplo fresco que remueve el olvido. Había creído alguna vez que todo cambiaba a su alrededor, mientras que ella siempre era la misma y quizás algo de cierto tenían sus afirmaciones, pero cuando se vio reflejada en sus ojos grises comprendió que ella también tenía que cambiar –quería cambiar-

Fue una revelación verse atreves de otros ojos, sentir que era más de lo que había imaginado. Se sintió con la plena sensación de que podía ser lo que quisiera en ese momento y así fue.

Dejo de ser el cervatillo tembloroso, aturdido por el miedo; dejo de ser la insegura mujer que se conformo con el tibio amor de un novio eterno, que solo le brindo platónicas fantasías inalcanzables; dejo de ser lo que fue para ser lo que quería ser.

Se encontró entonces siendo el fuego impasible y devorador. Estiro su mano para acariciar el torso desnudo y dejo de ser presa y se volvió voraz. Enredo sus ganas en el cuerpo varonil de Draco, dejando fluir sus ansias de mujer incontenibles y desmesuradas.

Supo al verla que un milagro se obro en su persona y se dejo consumir por el fuego de sus ojos que ardían como brazas incandescentes. La beso entonces con nueva resolución y saboreo el exquisito elixir de una pasión desbordada.

Se encontró adorando su piel bronceada con sus besos, recorriendo su columna vertebral con la humedad de sus labios y su lengua. El cálido aliento depositado en su cuello hizo despertar las fibras más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Sentía la erección contra su pelvis y se agito ansiosa, sedienta de aplacar el hambre de su cuerpo, abrió las piernas esperando saciar sus implacables deseos. Más se hizo desear y espero un poco más el rubio, negándose a entrar en ella todavía.

Grasó error pues siendo la vieja Hermione, hubiera mordido su lengua frustrada y esperado a que él quisiera complacerla, pero ya no era así, todo había cambiado y no estaba dispuesta a volver a sujetarse a los deseos de nadie, más que a los propios.

Ella marcaria las pautas de su nueva vida y cambiaria como cambia el mundo en un suspiro y seria el viento que lo transforma todo, seria la llama y el fuego, sería su voluntad y su pasión.

Se giro, tirando del rubio para tumbarlo en la cama y se subí a él, con decisión férrea y valiente, con los ojos llameantes, las mejillas rojas, el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa temeraria. Estaba hermosa, salvaje como una amazona, con los pechos erguidos como su determinación.

Entonces comprendió que esa era la leona, la verdadera, la fiera indomable. Le tomo un segundo entenderlo, el mismo que le llevo a Hermione empalarse en su miembro erecto. Tuvo que contenerse, apretar los dientes y aguantar para no perderse al gozar de su estreches, su calor y humedad.

Tenerla sobre él, con los pechos agitándose al aire y esas caderas hambrientas de placer moverse de arriba abajo era un deleite, mas el tenia también mucho que ofrecer y le gustaba también jugar con sus reglas. Sin salirse de ella, la levanto para ponerla con la espalda pegada al colchón, haciendo que ella enlazara sus piernas en su cadera afilada y rasguñara su espalda cuando comenzó a moverse a un nuevo ritmo.

Y todo fue así, siempre así, una lucha de poder en la cama, un juego de dominar y ser dominado.


	4. El Amor y La Mariposa Nocturna

-4-

El amor es una farsa, una ilusión efímera y engañosa, que no va con la realidad cruel del mundo… es un estigma que no tiene razón o fundamentos, solo una metáfora a la que se aferran los cortos de mente… no tiene ni cuerpo, ni forma, ni estructura, es entonces que no existe, no es nada… o será quizás que es todo.

Cuando la vio marcharse, sabía bien que la estaba perdiendo para siempre, tenia tal certeza por que la conocía lo suficiente para comprender que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que volviera. Ella no es una mujer de medias tintas, ella lo quiere todo -merece todo- con menos no sería feliz y en contra de su manera de ser y su egoísmo arraigado, quiere que sea feliz, porque si alguien lo merece, es precisamente ella.

La vio una última vez, en el rellano de la puerta, con sus ojos mirándole con una intensidad que lo dejo sin aliento. Cerró la puerta lentamente, con un adiós callado y entonces, solo entonces el peso de la realidad le dejo tan aturdido y frio que el calor de ese cuerpo femenino que tenía encima, no pudo siquiera entibiarle un poco la frialdad agobiante que le dejo su partida.

Tenía su sabor en los labios mezclándose con las notas saladas de la sangre, por ese último beso violento que le robo con rabia. Le molestaba sentir algo por ella, pero era inevitable sentir ese deseo culposo de tenerla, desde esa primera vez en la mansión ancestral de los Malfoy nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo.

No importaba el tiempo o las mujeres que pasaran por su cama, Hermione había marcado un antes y un después con su llegada. Aun para el que era un hombre de costumbres, se encontró deseando repetir hasta el hartazgo, como con ninguna otra.

Mas queriéndola borrar de su vida y su mente, se afianzo al cuerpo caliente y sudoroso que aun permanecía sobre él, tomándola de su espeso cabello negro hizo que levantara el rostro, que le mirara a los ojos. Quería encontrar en esos ojos azules al menos un remoto brillo que le hiciera saber que podría encontrar algo de lo que acababa de perder, mas no encontró nada, eran unos ojos hermosos azules de espesas pestañas negras, pero vacios de dulzura o valor, carentes del fuego o ese primitivo salvajismo que hacía que se volviera toda instintos cuando estaba en sus brazos.

"… Te borrare de mi vida y mi memoria… quitare de mis recuerdos, el sabor de tus labios y tu piel… entrare en la estreches de otras tantas mujeres, beberé de sus bocas, poseeré con deleite otros cuerpos y ya no serás nada… Quitare de mi mente la imagen de tu cuerpo de piel tostada, de tu pubis encrespado, de tu sexo, de tu rostro perdido en el placer y el deleite…borrare es maldita sonrisa tuya de esos labios generosos, torturados por tus dientes blancos… olvidare cada peca de tu rostro y cada jodido lunar de tu espalda…"

Violento y perdido, ignorando como se estruja su estomago, esta duro y listo para intentar borrar con otro mejor cuerpo a aquella chiquilla de rizos castaños, que no es nadie, que no es nada, pero ¡Por todos los infiernos cuanto la desea!

Quiere borrar su mejor recuerdo… de la misma manera en que empezó todo… se llevo a la joven pelinegra al baño y hace que recargue su torso en el lavabo, mientras la mira fijo por el espejo, con sus ojos grises dilatados por la adrenalina.

–¡Mírame!- Le ordena abriéndole las piernas sin delicadezas alguna, enterrando sus dedos largos en la suave carne de sus blanca nalgas y entrando en ella sin mayor preámbulos… con las ganas inmensas de perderse… no se detiene… sigue entrando y saliendo con ritmo… haciendo chocar con fuerza su pelvis contra las nalgas redondas de esa mujer que grita y gime, retorciéndose y aferrándose de las baldosas del baño y el espejo que cruje por la fuerza de las arremetidas.

La joven lo mira con los ojos acuosos, con el sudor resbalando de su frente y los cabellos cayendo despeinados a los lados de su cara como una marea negra que se mece al ritmo del choque de sus caderas. Su espalda arqueada mostraba la sinuosidad de su columna vertebral y las redondeces de sus nalgas ya rojas por el fervor y arrojo de unas manos nudosas e imponentes que se aferran a ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

–¡Mírame!-–repite exigente con una voz cavernosa y profunda. Tirando de sus cabellos la endereza haciendo que recargue la espalda en su pecho, pero sin dejar de penetrarla. -¡No eres nada! –Le susurra al oído. Pero sabe que sus palabras no son para ella. Entra de nuevo con fuerza.

–¡Aaah! –Grita llegando al orgasmo. Incluso para alguien con su experiencia es difícil seguirle el ritmo a alguien de la envergadura de Lucius.

-¡No eres nadie! –Dice con rabia, sacando su pene aun erecto. La hace que gire, que sus pechos redondos se aprieten contra su torso.

La toma por la nuca, para que levante el rostro, quiere que lo mire… quiere encontrarse en sus ojos y olvidar… no encuentra lo que busca, aunque tampoco es consciente de la necesidad que tiene de encontrar un algo que tampoco comprende… más parece que lo que ve en sus pupilas le satisface al menos un poco, al menos lo suficiente para no enloquecer.

Levanta con facilidad su cuerpo para que enlace las piernas a su cadera y la penetra de nuevo, la sacude insaciables, moviéndose, moviéndola… la empotra en la fría pared de azulejos blancos para agarrar impulso a sus arremetidas… aprieta los dientes con una ferocidad indomable, con un deseo insano recorriéndole las venas… le hace daño y lo sabe… mas no se detiene, como ella tampoco se amilana y aguanta, tragándose las lagrimas… porque duele sí que duele cuando su espalda se incrusta en cada salvaje entrada, como sus dedos se entierran en sus nalgas y sus dientes muerden sus senos… mas aguanta, complaciéndose con gemir y gritar a la par de sus entrañas que se contraen y es doloroso, sí, pero también es placentero en buena medida.

Además no será la primera vez que la lastiman, ni será la última en su oficio. Pensar en ello hace que se forme un nudo en la garganta y que se aferre al doloroso y placentero suplicio que le provoca ese hombre, para no llorar… y entonces se entrega con mayor convicción a su presente mientras sus entrañas le avisan que esta tan cerca de nuevo del orgasmo… mas no quiere irse sola, quiere complacerle, el pago lo merece y el hombre también.

Sabe a esas alturas o al menos intuye lo que le gusta… usa entonces el artes de su boca, chupa y lame la piel de su cuello antes de devorarle la boca en un beso igual de furioso del que le dio a aquella chica castaña… y entierra sus uñas en su espalda, como su lengua se pierde en el interior de su boca y después le muerde los labios y eso logra enfurecerlo más, si es posible.

Mas lo logra, logra que la furia de Lucius desemboque en un orgasmo intenso y placentero, que le nublo el entendimiento, las nostalgias y los deseos.

-¡Te quedaras conmigo un tiempo! –Le informa, bajándola con las piernas temblorosas por el sexo reciente. No dice mas, al deja sola con la incertidumbre de las dudas, mas obediente como siempre, se quedara. Sonríe mirando su reflejo en el espejo al quedarse sola y entonces, solo entonces llora derrumbándose en el piso frio por que tiene esperanzas de que la conserve lo suficiente para que le quite lo incienso a su futuro.

***o***o***o***o***

Mariposa nocturna de amores fáciles,

De rostros muchos con labios pintado de rojo carmesí,

Vagas sin rumbo vendiendo tus artes,

Calentando a medias sabanas que nunca serán tuyas,

Perdiendo la juventud de tu desnudez divina ante ojos que no te recordaran jamás.

Mariposa nocturna de pasiones inciertas

Perfumada de olores clandestinos,

De amores prohibidos e hipócritas

Danzas por las calles buscando amor y solo encuentras los vicios del sexo.

Mariposa nocturna de suerte perdida

Llevas la dignidad dormida de una fiera, que lucha y sueña

Con amores castos y sinceros

Que tienes como única posesión tu cuerpo

Y como maldición la tentación de sus formas voluptuosas,

Y un rostro divino de ángel caído,

Te vendes cara esperando alguna vez regalarte.

Mariposa nocturna de amores fáciles,

Escondes el olor de tus penas con un fino perfume francés,

Pintas tu cara con una sonrisa serafina,

Esperando no se corra el maquillaje con las lágrimas,

Y el rojo carmesí oculte la palidez de muerte de tus labios.

Mariposa nocturna de paciones inciertas

De ojos azules tristes bajo espesas pestañas negras

Temblorosa y perdida, no temas,

Espera, aguara a poder volar por un cielo despejado

Dejando atrás las miserias de la vida nocturna.

_**Amelia Catherine Outebridge "Mia"  
**_

Hace mucho que espera, hace tanto que los días se volvieron tan largos como años enteros y que vive al día, sin mayores esperanzas que seguir viviendo o al menos pretendiendo vivir en la amargura de su destino. Ya nada de lo que lleva encima le pertenece, todo es un cumulo de préstamos que se suma a su interminable deuda

No hace mucho su vida era otra, vivía en un cuento de hadas, pensando que la vida era perfecta y justa. Donde bastaba estirar la mano para tener todo cuanto quería, los mejores perfumes, las ropas más finas, las joyas más hermosas, los manjares más exquisitos. ¿Cómo iba saber? que eran los últimos esplendores de una vieja gloria.

La mansión de los Outebrige, era una esplendida construcción a las orillas de Londres, pudiera ser que no era de las más grandes, pero su tamaño no demeritaba su hermosa construcción y la enorme riqueza que poseía.

Amelia era hija única de Andreé y Catherine Outebrídge, una familia de buen linaje mágico, que conservada las costumbres propias de cualquier sangre pura, que se aprecie de serlo. Fueron de las primeras familia que colaboraron en secreto con el innombrable y de los pocos a los que no se les pudo imputar su complicidad en la primera guerra. Cuando era innegable que Voldemor estaba de regreso y estaba a punto de empezar una nueva guerra mandaron a Amelia de interna en la Academia Beauxbaton para alejarla, no deseaban implicarla en el movimiento que se estaba suscitando. Aun después de concluida la guerra y ante la caída del señor oscuro, la mantuvieron en el extranjero, alejada de la realidad, sin saber que su padre estaba preso y había perdido la mayoría de su fortuna. Ni siquiera le avisaron cuando su padre murió. Andreé fue condenado al beso del dementor por sus crímenes pocos meses después de la batalla final en Hogwards y aun entonces su madre intento por todos los medios mantener el secreto y hacer que llevara la misma vida de siempre alejada del caos y las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones. Cuando Amelia tenía 11 años cumplidos abandono la mansión, nunca la dejaron volver en vacaciones, ni cuando termino el colegio y entro en el instituto superior de magia. Cuando la nostalgia por su hogar la asaltaba intentaba recordar cada detalle de su vida en la mansión familiar. Recordaba el esplendor de los jardines donde le gustaba corretear persiguiendo mariposas, el aroma a rosas inundaba el ambiente, el rumor tranquilo del rio que pasaba a espaldas de la mansión de piedra. Recordaba los enormes ventanales del gran salón con sus gruesas cortinas de brocado en oro, los antiquísimos muebles de finas maderas, los estantes llenos de porcelana, los cuadros de marcos dorados, los jarrones sobre las mesas de marfil, los tapetes persas, los sillones europeos. Tenía presente las magnificas escaleras de mármol, las enormes lámparas de araña con cientos de cristales que hacían que la luz se fragmentara en colores.

Si se esforzaba un poco y cerraba los ojos, podía ver a su madre tomando el te en su mejor porcelana o en el gran comedor en una de las cabeceras con los cubiertos de plata y la servilleta de seda sobre el regazo, con esa sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos llenos de amor por ella y su padre.

Cuando regreso a Londres su burbuja se reventó para hacerle saber de golpe que su padre había muerto un par de años atrás, que su madre estaba tan enferma que no sobreviviría el invierno y que habían perdido absolutamente todo.

De la mansión no quedo nada, era un cascaron vacio, que se habia vaciado poco a poco atreves de los meses y los años. Muerto su padre y con las secuelas de estar en el bando equivocada de la guerra, la viuda Outebrídge se vio forzada a vender sus joyas para sepultar al marido y mandar a su hija el dinero suficiente para seguir sus estudios y que siguiera viviendo con los mismos lujos.

Asi se fueron consumiendo los bienes, las joyas restantes, malbaratando los cuadros, los jarrones, las alfombras persas, las cortinas de brocado de oro de sus recuerdos, los muebles finos, las porcelanas, los juegos de cubiertos de plata, las lámparas de cristal de su infancia, las camas de roble blanco con las cortinas de seda, las figurillas bronce y plata de los estantes, los libros de la biblioteca con empastados de cuero y las letras de oro, lo adornos de la sala de trofeos, incluso, habían quitado las laminillas de oro gravadas con los nombres de sus antepasados en la pared principal donde se tenia enmarcado a gran escala el árbol genealógico de la familia.

La asalto el remordimiento por la forma en la que había vivido sus últimos años, tan ajena a la realidad, gastando a manos bastas el oro que le mandaban con tanto sacrificio su madre. Comiendo en los mejores lugares, vistiendo las mejores ropas, asistiendo a los conciertos y lugares de moda en Francia, haciendo viajes, comprando cosas que no necesitaba realmente, cuando Catherine estaba hundida en la miseria absoluta.

El ultimo año había sido el más devastador, habían tomado la mansión como parte del pago de toda la deuda que había adquirido a las desesperadas la Viuda, con gente sin escrúpulos que fueron los únicos dispuestos a prestarle dinero.

Cuando Amelia llego ya no quedaba nada, más que un montón de deudas, las ropas finas y las joyas que llevaba en sus maletas, las cuales también fue vendiendo poco a poco para sobrellevar la enfermedad terminal de su madre. Se había resistido con dignidad a la oferta de sus acreedores de vender su cuerpo, alegando que buscaría trabajo y pronto les pagaría.

Pero la suerte estaba echada, nadie quería contratar a alguien con sus antecedentes familiares. Su madre murió y no tenía dinero ni para comer, mucho menos para sepultarla, fue así que sin más remedio se trago su orgullo para buscar a la persona indicada, un hombre poderoso pero de una dudosa reputación que tenía en una casa de citas sumamente exclusiva.

En el interior de ese lugar se vendió su virginidad al mejor postor para pagar el entierro de su madre. Desde esa fatídica noche dejo de ser Amelia Catherine Outebrídge, para ser solo Mía sin más apellido y mas futuro que vender su cuerpo para pagar una deuda interminable.

Lucius Malfoy era un cliente de gustos exigente y ella era la pieza más cara del lugar. Era un secreto a voces que era toda una sangre pura de descendencias de abolengo, aun cuando no se conociera los apellidos detrás de ese hermoso rostro y ese cuerpo de tentación. Pocos, muy pocos tenían el suficiente dinero para darse el lujo de tenerla.

El incluso pujo en su tiempo por desvirgarla y gano por mucha diferencia, compitió, no porque le tentara la visión de esa jovencita temblorosa y bella de ojos asustados, lo hizo porque quería cederle el placer a Draco para que se olvidara de la sangre sucia y que mejor manera de ofrecerle en charola de plata a una fina virgen de sangre pura.

Su hijo no era tonto, sabia sus dobles intenciones desde el momento que lo invito junto con sus dos mejores amigos a aquel lugar, cuando recién se había comprometido con Hermione, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban sus alcances y cuando vio a aquella preciosidad en ropa interior de seda y encaje blanco lo comprendió todo.

Recibió de buena gana el regalo, haciéndole creer que no le costaba nada complacerle, pero era demasiados orgullos para tomarla y tenía aun mucho resentimiento en tu contra para darle la razón tan facil. Pero le basto ver la mirada aterrada de la chica, que debía ser casi de su edad y no quiso que fuera su padre quien la marcara.

Pidió que la llevaran al piso superior a las alcobas y pago una pequeña fortuna para hacer el cambio dejando a Theodoro Nott con el paquete de incursionar a la dama lo más amable posible en los menesteres del placer y el sexo. Su amigo era el indicado tomando en cuenta su temperamento y carácter, sabía bien que sería todo un caballero y le aria más fácil la situación a Mía

De alguna manera así todos ganarían, por un lado Lucius seguiría pensando que era un chiquillo al cual se podía manejar, Nott pasaría una noche agradable y Mía no tendría que recordar su primera vez con espanto, mientras que el, en lo más interno de su ser comprendía que Hermione comenzaba a influenciar su vida, pues quizás en otro tiempo, sin pensarlo hubiera desvirgado a la suculenta jovencita de ojos azules sin tentarse el corazón.

Amelia supo mucho después por la propia boca Nott, mientras compartían una de las muchas noches que pasaron juntos después de esa primera vez, la influencia que habían tenido esa noche los Malfoy en su vida, después de todo en sus desventuras debía de estar agradecida que dentro de toda la porquería de ese tugurio, tuvo la fortuna de recibir la piedad de Draco Malfoy.

***o***o***o***o***

El amor es una bestia que respira, acecha y que toma… es implacable en su hambre y sus deseos… cuando a puesto los ojos en ti, estás perdido porque te paraliza con su andar malicioso y apariencia dócil… cuando te confías saca sus garras y te despedaza, para volver a unirte una y otra vez, hasta que eres alguien distinto a quien eras…y te espanta el sueño, te quita el hambre y la voluntad…

Podía sentir su mirada intensa bailando por su cuerpo, haciendo que sus entrañas se contrajeran, acariciaba su piel con solo verla haciendo que su respiración se agitara y su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo del aleteo de las aves.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, había intentado evitarlo, no porque le tuviera miedo a su persona, pero de alguna manera temía de ella misma y sus propios instintos, de tal manera que temblaba mientras la sacudía una descarga de electricidad en la columna vertebral cuando sintió su toque.

-¡Hola Hermione! –Saludo tranquilo, amarrando y amordazando a todos los demonios que le estaba enloqueciendo para mantenerse ecuánime y no lanzarse con hambre sobre ella, para arrancarle la ropa.

-Hola. –Contesto, conteniendo por su parte el temblor de sus corvas y quele fallara la voz al contestarle. Aun tenía la mano sobre su hombro y no podía dejar de sentir el calor que ese simple toque le provocaba.

-Me alegro verte, hace mucho de la última vez. –Susurro cerca de su oído y la declaración sonó como una promesa.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Y demasiadas cosas, pensó-

-¿Ya vas a decirme quien es el hombre que me robo tu cariño? –Pregunto con un resentimiento mal disimulado.

-No tiene caso ya, eso es historia.

-Quizás para ti, pero para mí aun tiene mucho caso. –Sujeto su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. –Yo aun te quiero ¿Sabes?

Hermione sonrió con tristeza. –Habías dicho que un Malfoy no sabe querer.

-Tiene razón y aun sostengo que los Malfoy no sabíamos querer.

-¡Comprendo! –Dijo intentando poner distancia de por medio, ignorando el dolor punzante en su pecho. Pero no la dejo alejarse, por el contrario, la envolvió en sus brazos, afianzándola por la cintura.

-No sabía amar, pero tú eres buena maestra y me enseñaste demasiadas cosas. –Aclaro antes de besarla.

Poco sabia Draco de que en verdad Hermione había enseñado a los Malfoy a amar. Lo que tampoco sabia ninguno de los dos era que Lucius había presenciado ese beso mientras caminaba por afuera de la librería donde se encontraban ambos.


End file.
